New Second Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: A few witches and wizards get a chance at a New Second Life… Everyone is alive after the Battle of Hogwarts. Namely Severus Snape, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Rosalie Hale HP/GW BL/PL DM/HG NL/LL RL/NT AD/MM


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

A few witches and wizards get a chance at a New Second Life…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Babies and Names**

Rose wished she could cry again. She wished she could start life again. Emmett had broken her heart by sleeping with Tanya. Emmett had tried to tell her it meant nothing but ALL girls knew it meant something. Rose can come back to Forks she NEEDED Bella. Only Bella knew the secret Rose kept. And only Rose knew the secret Bella kept.

Rose jumps up the Swan house in into Bella's room.

"Rose?" Bella asks as she was packing

"Bell", Rose says

Bella gets up and guides Rose downstairs. As a mother would do Bella pulls Rose to her. On the couch.

"Emmett cheated on me", Rose says through her sobs

"With who?" Bella asks

"Tanya", Rose replies

"Oh Rose I am so sorry", Bella says

Rose sobs don't ease as she didn't notice Paul come through the door and look at Bella.

'Emmett cheated on her', Bella mouths to her boyfriend

"I have lost everything", Rosalie says

"No you haven't you still have us", Bella says

"I wish I could start it all again…", Rose says

Suddenly the fire comes to life and Remus Lupin, Bella's brother comes through.

"Urgent meeting. Please come sis. Hogwarts", Remus says head in the fire looking at them

"Give us a minute Remy", Bella says

Remus head goes out of the fire.

"Paul and I are planning on leaving for England soon. The Ministry has given everyone in the Battle of Hogwarts some Galleons. You should have some too. We plan to get out of this imaginary life I have been living and Paul has agreed to come with me. Maybe you should too", Bella says

"I will come and see. So Paul how are your 'brothers' taking this?" Rose asks

"Not telling them. My Mum was a witch and Dad was a shifter. I inherited both. Aldur and Phoenix feather core", Paul says pulling out his wand and packing the last few things into his bag

"Let's get out of here. Before someone sees us", Bella says as Paul helps her up then helps up Rose

"After this floo. The floo will be disconnected", Paul says as they all step into the fireplace

"HOGWARTS!" Bella yells letting go of the floo powder

They land in Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Lupin, Mr Lahote, Miss Hale", Dumbledore says

"Professor", they say

Looking around most of the Order was here. Bella's brother Remus and wife Nymphadora and their son Edward Remus Lupin, Teddy was his nickname. Sirius had his arms wrapped around Lisbeth Dumbledore, they had a baby son and daughter named Regulus Sirius Black II and Ceara Minerva Black. Draco was there his arms around Hermione and a baby they held. Neville was there his arms around Luna and a baby she held. Bella and Rose noticed a small baby in Harry's arms with Ginny next to them.

"Who is he?" Bella asks

"Who are the others?" Rosalie asks

"Severus turned himself permanently into a baby. He has no memories of the years he was an adult", Minerva says from next to her husband Dumbledore

"The Dark Mark is also gone. We assume whoever takes the potion will go back to their newborn stage", Dumbledore says

"This was my Aunt Alice. The potion cleared her mind Madam Pomfrey says. She will grow up again", Draco says

"This is my father Frank. He is growing up again too", Neville says

While they were all chatting about the potion Rose was thinking. She wanted a fresh start could this potion turn back vampirism? Could she be a human/witch again? She decided it was worth the risk.

"I want to take the potion", Rose says

Everyone turns to her.

"I want a New Second life. This is my way to have it", Rose says

"Are you sure Rose?" Bella asks

"Yes. This way the _Cullen's_ won't find me. I want a life", Rose says

"Miss Hale since you are choosing this you need to give consent", Minister Bones says not arguing knowing what the young woman had been through

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes as Rose signed her consent to be permanently de-aged.

"Who do you want to be your parents?" Minister Bones asks

"Bella and Paul", Rose says without hesitation

Bella's hair kept changing. Her figure became Bella Lupin.

"Rose we will be honoured to be your parents", Bella says

"Can you please both blood-adopt me? I know that is the only way for someone not to be taken that isn't theirs", Rose asks

"I will sort it", Minister Bones promises

Madam Pomfrey comes with a vial of the de-aging potion.

"And Bella, Paul can you re-name me?" Rose asks

"If that is what you wish", Bella says nodding

Everyone gets up and hugs Rose goodbye. Rose had saved Remus, Tonks, Fred, Draco, Colin and many others lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone felt they owed her a best childhood.

"We will give you a good life Great Godmother", Draco says hugging Rose

"Thank you", Rose says, "Thank you everyone"

"Here you go Miss Hale", Madam Pomfrey says handing over the bottle

Rose thinks of what she is doing one last time before taking the bottle and drinking it. Everyone watched as Rose's eyes turned blue and she became a newborn in a mess of clothes on the floor. Bella was quick and picks up baby Rose and transfigures a nappy and some clothes out her old ones.

"May I?" Madam Pomfrey asks wanting to check on the newborn

Bella nods still holding with care the baby.

"Well it worked she is no longer a vampire. She is all human. She is just a day old. She is going to need mother's milk. It is the only thing good for their system that is what I told the others", Madam Pomfrey says

"Bella, Luna, Hermione and I brewed this last night. It will help us lactate", Ginny says handing over the bottle

Bella drinks the potion before sitting down with the little bundle in her arms.

"What are you going to name them?" Minerva asks

"Franck Riley Longbottom", Neville says

"I think it is perfect", Luna says

"Hermione and I have talked over the day we had and decided on Allison Gaea Malfoy. Alli for short", Draco says

"Severus Harold Potter. Sev for short", Harry says kissing the baby's head

Bella looked at the baby that had been Rose coming up with a name.

"Linnaea Rosalie Lahote", Bella says, "Linna for short"

Paul kisses Bella this was a start of a New Second Life…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
